When Dawn and Scott are Parents in London
by randomgwuncanfan101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if Dawn and Scott were parents? This one-shot takes place several years later and both of them have bought a small cottage in a nice-sized part of London with a couple children scattering around with them! Will they survive the horror of 'refusal of bed time?


**A/N: Just a quick little Dott one-shot for you guys. :) I promise to update the other fics too! I promise, I am working as hard as I can, but school is starting and everything is kind of a mess and blah-blah-blah let's move onto the fic! So, this is taking place in the future where Dawn and Scott get married and have three adorable little kids. They move into Paris (for whatever reason, I don't know I just liked the setting) and live in a small apartment where they have a nice view of the city. So expect Dawn and Scott to be around 36 or 37 lol.**

When Dawn and Scott are Parents in London:

Dawn had slowly put away her kids dinner dishes, filled with leftover bits of tofu nuggets and other crumbs right after they left them on the kitchen table to play, as usual. 'What a mess they made this time,' she thought as she gently picked up the glass plate to make sure it didn't slip from her hands and placed it in her dainty arms, already full of the other dinner plates and cups. 'At least Tanya didn't make that big of a mess this time,' Dawn thought once more. Tanya was her and Scott's youngest child, not even a year old yet. She couldn't handle doing most activities and had to be taught, mainly by Dawn since she is actually willingly to put up with her shenanigans. Scott could handle the other kids though; the twins, Blaine and Josh, who were both turning six in a couple of months, weren't actually that hard to be taken care of. Scott surprisingly liked their presence around most of the time; probably because they didn't make as big of noises as the two parents expected. However, Tanya was still growing up and couldn't control most of her actions, but that's why Scott couldn't handle her. She was too much work for him to handle and as Dawn knows, Scott can only be supplied to do so much work.

Dawn tossed the dishes in the sink and glared at the gaze of her husband, Scott, slouching against the sofa watching the television. Again, "Can you at least help me out over here?" Dawn turned away as she started to clean the dishes.

Scott sighed an annoyed sigh, "But you already got dish duty taken care of."

"I meant," Dawn faced the kids still roughhousing in the living room, "Them. I've already got dishes in the way for me to say goodnight to them, so could you put them to rest please?"

Scott stood up straight and yawned, "Yeah, I guess I can put those little rats to bed. We've gotta hyper them down a little first though," He finally got up from the couch and stretched out his back before slowly walking over to the living room with his bottle of beer alongside with him. Dawn doesn't like it when Scott drinks too much because she says it might disrupt his system, but she doesn't mind it if he only limited his drinks down a bit and that's exactly what he did. Dawn gives out another glare at the sight of his bottle and shakes her head 'That's the fifth time I've seen a bottle in this apartment so far this week'.

"Watch out on those." Dawn said to Scott, not looking away from the dishes needed to be cleaned.

Scott turned around for a quick moment at her and then looked at his beer bottle after realizing what she meant. Scott shrugs and puts down the bottle on the kitchen table to prevent any new drinking fights going on; he turns away back to the living room to find the kids running around, screaming, and Tanya crying from all the noises. The twins were trying to get past Scott, but he held up his foot to the wall to prevent them from escaping from him again, "Uh-uh, you guys aren't escaping this time. Get to bed."

Blaine looked at his father not amused, "No." He pouts.

"We are going to stay up late and you can't stop us." Josh folds his arms.

Scott smirks, "Oh?" Blaine simply nods and Scott rolls his eyes, "Come here." He lunges for the twins, but once they twins spot his move, they dodge and run away like there was no tomorrow. But of course, Scott didn't even have to attempt to run because the kids pace wasn't that fast. He paused for a second to take a fake rest-stopped and panted, "Hold up you two, I'm getting a little tired." Blaine and Josh turned around at the sight of Scott stopping and snicker to each other. They've thought they've beaten him. While the two giggle to one another, Scott pounces for them and grabs them both by the waist, "Gotcha!" Scott shouts while lifting them up on his shoulders.

"Oh, c'mon!" Josh grunts, "Let me go!"

"Ah, no, off to bed for you maggots." Scott told them as the twins began to brag some more.

"No! I can't deal with this, let me off!" Blaine yelled.

"I agree, just a couple more hours and then we'll go to bed!" Josh added.

Scott thought for a moment about their little problem and asked, "Let's go ask mommie and see what she thinks."

"Yeah! Yes! We know she'll say yes" Blaine nodded.

"Alright then." Scott walked over to the kitchen, the twins still on his shoulders, and found Dawn lying down with Tanya, "Oh honey?" Scott went over to Dawn.

"Yes? Weren't you supposed to be putting them to bed?" Dawn asked him.

"I know, I was, but they wanted to ask you if it was okay for them to stay up a couple more hours. So I went here." Scott explained.

"Kids, you need your rest for school tomorrow. No staying up on the weekends." Dawn shook her finger at them.

"Then how come Tanya gets to stay up late?" Josh fought back.

"Because she has no school tomorrow and she's already sleeping." Dawn sways smoothly the already fallen asleep Tanya in her arms and looks back up at the boys.

"That wasn't a good enough reason." Blaine frowned

"Oh well, mommie says no so off to bed for you two." Scott continues up to their room as the two boys continue complaining.

"I'll come back to put Tanya in her cradle in just a bit." Dawn called back to Scott, turning back to her adorable little child resting in her arms. She smiled at her, thinking how beautiful she was and how gentle she was. She secretly didn't want to put her to bed. She just wanted to cradle her until she herself fell asleep. Dawn got up from her thoughts again and slowly stood up with her daughter still in her arms and gently walked towards the window. Dawn gazed at the view of the city and smiled at the shimming lights and flashes going on and all the colorful buildings.

London was just where Dawn wanted to be. The area she wanted to live in was not too crowded, but not too empty feeling either. She liked it just the way it was and hoped it'd be a perfect home to raise the family. Scott sure liked it, in fact, it was Scott's secret dream to move to London. Dawn wanted to make it all worth while to him and that's exactly what she did. She still remembers that last night they had together in Canada, right after they got engaged, it was like a mini-celebration between the two as they both finally said goodbye to their birth country and headed for their new town to soon fall in love with. 9 years ago that happened. She still remembers every moment of that night.

She turned back to Tanya, still fast asleep in her arms, and grinned to herself. It was just absolutely gorgeous how her life felt right now. She felt like the happiest woman on the planet at that moment. Everything just seemed perfect to her. Nothing could spoil the-

"OOOWW! OH ****"

"WAAH!" Tanya started to sob like crazy at the sound of a scream. Dawn sighed and walked over to the boys bedroom to find Scott rubbing his head and trying to snatch the boys from under the bed.

"Scott!" Dawn yelled.

"Uh oh," Blaine said as he and Josh jumped quickly back into bed, "We were sleeping mom."

"No they weren't! Those little ugly brats threw a pot plant on top of my goddamn head and now my head hurts like hell!" Scott scolds.

"I told you not to cuss in front of the kids and now your making Tanya cry again!" Dawn scolded back as she tried to calm Tanya down at the same time, but it wasn't working when she was yelling too.

"Well these kids-"

"No," Dawn cuts Scott off, "That is still not a reason to swear at our own children. Just read them a story or something, don't yell at them. Blaine, Josh, if I hear ANY more yelling or rough housing from either one of you two, you guys will have to take care of Tanya all by yourselves for a whole weekend."

Blaine panics at the sound of that sentence, "Oh, uh no we'll go to bed Mom! Promise!"

"We're sorry Dad," Josh apologizes, "and Mom."

Dawn sighs once more, "It's okay. But I don't wanna hear anymore playing around. It's almost 8:30, now just settle down and calm to sleep. Can you handle that, Scott?" Scott nods and Dawn begins to head back into the living room.

Scott turns around to the boys and gives them a fake grin, "You guys, you know I was just joking. But you seriously need to listen when we tell you to do things, got that?" Blaine nods, followed by Josh, "Now, how about a nice, friendly story?" Scott gets up and goes to the kids bookshelves to pick out a book

"Okay! Which one will you pick?" Blaine asks excitedly. This was the first time for them that Scott ever read them a story without being asked to.

"Is it the one that you told us about the talking train and the circus clown?" Josh asks, hoping to get a yes.

"Nope. Even better." Scott continues looking through the shelf.

"Have we heard it before?" Blaine asks as Scott shakes his head, "What could it be about?" Blaine whispers to Josh.

"I hope it's happy!" Josh whispers back.

"Found it!" Scott picks up a different book that Blaine and Josh had never even seen from their shelf before and he brings it on over to the bed. Scott pulls up a chair and opens the book, "Alright, today's book is called 'Go The Fuck To Sleep'." Blaine and Josh exchange confused, yet worried faces to one another as Scott continues the story.

_**"The cats nestle close to their kittens now  
The lambs have laid down with the sheep  
You are cozy and warm in your bed, my dear  
Please go the fuck to sleep**_

The windows are dark in the town, child  
The whales huddled down in the deep  
I'll read you one very last book if you swear  
You'll go the fuck to sleep."

Scott raises his eyes from the book to look at the boys bewildered reactions and smirks. He clears his throat and continues reading,

_**"The eagles who soar through the sky are addressed**_  
_**And the creatures who run, crawl and creep**_  
_**I know you're not thirsty, that's bullshit, stop lying!**_  
_**Lie the fuck down, my darling, and sleep**_

_**The wind whispers soft through the grass**_  
_**The field mice, they make not a peep**_  
_**It's been 38 minutes already, Jesus Christ**_  
_**What the fuck? Go to sleep!**_

_**All the kids from daycare are in dreamland**_  
_**The froggy has made his last leap**_  
_**Hell no, you can't go to the bathroom**_  
_**You know where you can go? The fuck to sleep!**_

_**The owls fly forth from the treetops**_  
_**Through the air they soar and they sweep**_  
_**The hot, crimson rage fills my heart, love**_  
_**For real: shut the fuck up and sleep**_

_**The cubs and the lions are snoring (snore)**_  
_**Wrapped in a big, snuggly heap**_  
_**How come you can do all this other great shit**_  
_**But you can't lie the fuck down and sleep?**_

_**The seeds slumber beneath the earth now**_  
_**And the crops that the farmers will reap**_  
_**No more questions, this interview's over**_  
_**I've got two words for you, kid: fucking sleep!**_

_**The tiger reclines in the Siberian jungle**_  
_**The sparrow has silenced her cheep**_  
_**Fuck your stuffed bear, I'm not getting you shit**_  
_**Close your eyes, cut the crap: sleep**_

_**Flowers doze low in the meadows**_  
_**And high on the mountains so steep**_  
_**My life is a failure, I'm a shitty ass parent**_  
_**Stop fucking with me please, and sleep**_

_**The giant pangolins of Madagascar are snoozing**_  
_**As I lie here and openly weep**_  
_**Sure, fine, whatever, I'll bring you some milk**_  
_**Who the fuck cares? You're not gonna sleep**_

_**This room is all I can remember**_  
_**The furniture crappy and cheap**_  
_**You win! You escape, you run down the hall**_  
_**As I nod the fuck off and sleep**_

_**Bleary and dazed I awaken**_  
_**To find your eyes shut, so I keep**_  
_**My fingers crossed tight, as I tip-toe away**_  
_**And pray that you're fucking asleep**_

_**We're finally watching our movie**_  
_**Popcorn's in the microwave: "beep!"**_  
_**Oh shit, goddamn it, you've got to be kidding**_  
_**Go...the fuck...back...to sleep."**_

Scott closed the book and faced the kids once more who had disturbed faces on. Scott smiled at them and said, "The end. Now get to sleep, boys, you've gotta get ready for school tomorrow," Scott got up and walked to the exit of the room and turned off the light, right when the night light turned on too, "Night." Scott said as he began to shut the door, but left it open just a crack.

Blaine and Josh were still morbidly confused on what exactly the story was about, but it left them quiet enough to get to bed. They had no words the rest of the night...

...until about 1:00 in the morning...

"Pst, Josh, wake up," Blaine repeatedly poked Josh until he finally moaned a 'what?', "I have to go pee."

"No you don't." Josh whispered out.

"Yeah I do, I have to go very badly, can you watch out for me when I go?" Blaine asked.

"No, you don't have to go to the bathroom. You're lying." Josh whispered again.

"Josh, I really do and if I don't then I'm going to explode." Blaine said back.

"No. You don't have to. You are lying. Now get back to bed." Josh said it in a whisper-yell tone and flipped back into bed. Blaine was going to say something back, but soon thought of just to forget it and went back to bed.

**A/N: This was actually a thing I wanted to do based off of a joke from Tumblr, but I just decided to post it here because...well, why not? XD By the way, that is actually a book. "Go The Fuck To Sleep" is actually a book, a KIDS book believe it or not. So I didn't make up those lyrics lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! The Sam Chestersen Story shall be updated in a few days or so, but for now, have this XP If you liked it, you can review and favorite if you like! That'd be super amazing!**


End file.
